This invention relates generally to the field of Internet Protocol telephony, and more specifically to a telephone-based HyperText Transport Protocol server.
The creation of the World Wide Web was the catalytic event that has led to today""s explosive growth of the Internet. The ability to present information to users in an attractive and user-friendly fashion took the Internet out of the lab and brought it to the desktop and into the home. The Web has become the most popular method of interacting with remote computers on the Internet, and is fast becoming the interface of choice for many other computer applications. Although Web pages are typically downloaded from servers on the Internet, Web pages may also be delivered over a local area network, typically referred to as an intranet. In addition to their use in transmitting and receiving Web pages, the Internet and local area networks have also recently begun to be used for telecommunications. Such telecommunications are typically referred to as Internet telephony or Internet Protocol (IP) telephony.
In accordance with the present invention, a telephone-based HyperText Transport Protocol server is provided that provides greater functionality and ease of use for telephones coupled to an Internet Protocol network.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a telephone is provided for delivering content to a client that is coupled to a communications network. The telephone includes a processor and a network interface operable to couple the telephone to the communications network. The telephone also includes a handset operable to provide oral communication by a user of the telephone using the network interface. Furthermore, the telephone includes a memory that is coupled to the processor and operable to store content for delivery to the client using the network interface. The content that is stored is associated with the operation of the telephone.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for controlling a telephone from a network device, where both the telephone and the network device are coupled to a communications network. The method includes executing a graphical user interface on the network device, and selecting a link in the graphical user interface that is directed to a network address of the telephone. The method further includes transmitting a request to the telephone for data associated with the telephone, and receiving data from the telephone in response to the request. Furthermore, the method includes displaying the transmitted data in the graphical user interface, and selecting a telephone-related option from the data displayed in the graphical user interface.
Technical advantages of the present invention include an IP phone-based Web server that allows a user to interact with the phone using a Web browser. Such a Web server allows a direct functional interface with the telephone, allowing end users to control and operate most of the functions of the telephone from a Web browser. Furthermore, the browser interface to the telephone will allow end users to perform many administrative functions on the telephone, including, but not limited to assignment of speed numbers, key definitions, and IP addresses. Finally, a complete HyperText based user/help guide may be made available on the phone""s Web server, or the phone may provide links to help files located on other network devices.